Caught and Taught
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a SLASH! Male/Male pairing! Harry continues to get hard ons during his summer before his 4th year, due to Hermione and his growing feelings towards her. But what happens when Mr Weasley catches Harry trying to get off...Harry/Arthur slash!


**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Book/Year: **4th

**Warnings: SLASH- Male/Male**

**Rating**: M

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.

**Summary: **Harry loves Hermione, and at the tender age of 14, he is of course learning how to have a tug, lucky for him Mr. Weasley is there to give him a hand at one of life's most amazing pleasures.

**Caught and Taught**

**Chapter 1: **

**Caught.**

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow, it had been less than a few hours and already his hormones had gotten the better of him. He didn't want anyone to know, not even Ron. He had, in fact, been harbouring feelings for Hermione for the past year and half. The moment she had been petrified by the basilisk at the end of the second year, he immediately knew, he liked Hermione more than just a friend. And it didn't help that by the time he was starting his 3rd year that his feelings for Hermione were even stronger. All year he denied to himself that his feeling for Hermione were nothing more than good friends feelings. How wrong he was. By the end of the last term, Hermione had given Harry a quick kiss on the cheek to say goodbye and have a good summer and all, with that small action, Harry had a new feeling inside him, something that had happened before, but he had never wanted to play with it. Harry had gotten an erection the moment Hermione had kissed him, and since then he continues to get them, but Harry's problem is, he doesn't know how to fix it.

So his problem wasn't solved at all over the summer, and the moment he arrived at the Burrow, Hermione's greeting had gotten him straight back to being hard as a log. So here he was, camping on the Weasely's sofa, in the lounge room. It was nearing 2am and the Burrow was dead still, apart from the rocking from the upper floors, the small hoot from the barns outside. Harry's hard cock was keeping him up. He tried to rub it, but if felt strange, he really had no clue on how to get the bloody thing down. He grabbed the long member and gave it a few strokes, it felt good, he couldn't lie, but he also didn't know how long to do it for, and nor if it was right.

"Harry!" A voice suddenly alerted him. Harry froze, he knew that voice, it was the voice of the eldest Weasley, the head Weasley, Ron's father, Arthur Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, this isn't what it looks like, I mean it is, but it isn't" Harry quickly rambled, going red. He was grateful that the candle Mr Weasley was holding only illuminated so much.

"Harry, its ok, we all do it, not at others homes, but we do it" Mr Weasley smiled as he entered the living room. Harry felt very embarrassed.

"Mr Weasley I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing, I just know its really annoying to have all of the time!" Harry said, hiding himself under the blanket.

"Oh to be your age again!" Mr Weasley sighed sitting down in the opposite armchair. He quickly drew his wand and lit the fire with a flick, then used a silencing charm on the kitchen so they could talk without disturbing the others above.

"Harry, its ok, you're young, and you're testosterone is going through the roof, its perfectly natural to masturbate" Mr Weasley knew it looked a little inappropriate to be saying all this to a 14 year old boy, but he had to do it with Bill, Charlie and Percy, not Fred and George though, he seemed to think they knew about that already. Hell, he knew Ron's was bound to be trying if not doing it 24/7.

"Masturbating!" Harry asked, looking puzzled as his dick was still as hard as a rock.

"Yeah, that's what its called when you play with yourself" Mr Weasley went on.

"Why would I want to play with myself!" Harry said, feeling quiet stupid. Mr Weasley wanted to laugh, but knew it would offend the young teen.

"Because it feels good Harry" He continued. Harry thought, come to think of it, it did feel good when he grabbed himself and went up and down.

"I have felt good at times, but I never know that to do next, can you show me!" Mr Weasley was really taken aback now!

TBC


End file.
